The present invention relates to a lead frame holder, which is preferably employed for dip-coating electronic components with protective resin, or the like.
In the course of manufacturing electronic components having flat plate type lead terminals, after electronic component elements are fixedly mounted on lead frames, the lead frames are brought into a dip-coating vessel so that layers of protective resin are formed on the peripheries of the electronic component elements mounted thereon. Each of the lead frames is formed by a metal plate so as to have a connective strip portion and a plurality of lead terminals projecting from the strip portion in a direction perpendicular thereto. The elements are fixed at the end portions of those lead terminals by soldering or the like.
However, since lead frames can be bent easily, it is difficult to dip the respective elements into a protective resin solution in the dip-coating vessel at an equal an uniform depth. Also, because the conventional method required that the lead frames be dip-coated one by one, the workability could not be improved. After the dip-coating step, the lead frames should be carried to a heat treating furnace so that the protective resin is dried and solidified therein. At this step also, the lead frames must be carried one by one, lead into inferior workability.